Totally Spies episode 205 Secrets Reveled
by SteveG12358
Summary: When the Spies and Victor came back from mission they discover that they are on the front cover of the Newspaper and found out that their spy secrets are being reveled. While finding out who is behind all of this they found out a robot named Photoshot who works for the GSA kidnap the others and was the one who took the picture of them on the front cover of the newspaper.


Totally Spies Episode 205 Secret Reveled

FADE IN

INT. MALI U THE SPIES' PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM DAYTIME

In the Spies' penthouse Clover was painting her nails, Alex was brushing Oinky and Victor is reading his comic book. Sam comes into the room with a basket full of laundry.

SAM

Alright the laundry is clean.

CLOVER

Um do we have to do laundry while Victor is here?

Victor pulls out a bra out from the laundry. Alex takes the bra out from his hand.

ALEX

That's not a bra it's a slingshot.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know what a bra is.

CUT TO

EXT. MALI U ROOFTOPS DAYTIME

On the rooftops of Mali U PHOTOSHOT a 6'01 humanoid robot, with a camera lens for an eye is on the rooftop spying on the Spies and Victor.

CLOVER (O.S)

Oh really, how do you know?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

I spy on you and you are taking off your bra.

CLOVER (O.S)

What?

PHOTOSHOT

Targets identified.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF GERMANY THE NEXT DAY DAYTIME

In the streets of Germany, an EVIL SAUSAGE MAKER runs through the streets while holding a case of sausages. The Spies and Victor run after him.

SAM

Hold it right there sir, you are going down.

EVIL SAUAGE MAKER

Never, you will never stop me.

Suddenly Stacy breaks out from the ground in her 101024 MECHA SUIT a 10 foot mecha suit with a black glass dome on it, has crane machine claws for arms and has a red razing stripe down the middle.

STACY

You should uses your skills for good, like I do, or you'll end up in jail.

EVIL SAUSAGE MAKER

Never, they hate my taste of my sausage, but I will get my revenge on all of them.

CLOVER

Um hello, how about opening a vegetarian restaurant instead of making meat.

EVIL SAUSAGE MAKER

Never I'm a meatarian.

ALEX

Don't you mean carnivore?

EVIL SAUSAGE MAKER

I prefer meatarian.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Have it your way.

Stacy grabs the sausage maker with her claw machine claws. The Sausage maker uses a titanium sausage to break free from the claw and throws it right at Stacy's suit, causing Stacy to be punched out from her suit and landed right onto Victor making her breast to be pressed up against Victor's face.

STACY

Oh sorry Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's alright. I get used to it.

CLOVER

As if.

The Evil Sausage Maker eats 1 of his sausages. The Evil Sausage Maker's body grows muscular and grow bigger and throws a punch right down onto the spies and the others. They dodge the attack and Victor transform into his Angry Mode.

EVIL SAUSAGE MAKER

You think you can handle me?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Come and find out.

The Evil Sausage Maker runs at Victor and throws a punch right at him. Victor dodges the punch and throws a sucker punch right at him, hitting him the sausage maker knocking the wind out of him and causing all of the rooftops of the village to fly off from the roof.

EVIL SAUSAGE MAKER

(in pain)

Oh! My meatballs.

The Evil Sausage Maker collapse to the ground.

ALEX

Nice punch Victor, I think I seen that before, but instead of all the rooftops blown off, the rain disappears.

CLOVER

Totally I think that was from a Japanese cartoon.

Sam looks at her compowered and was in shock.

SAM

Guys there is an attack at the Capital.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can see that from my plant vision powers. There are robots everywhere.

STACY

We have to get to Berlin.

ALEX

I will call the Nexters for backup.

CUT TO

EXT. BERLIN GERMANY FERNSEHTURM DAYTIME LATER

People run in fear running away from an army of monster robots. The Spies, Victor and Stacy appear out from a potted plant and arrive in Berlin. They see the robots attacking the shopping mall next to the Fernsehturm.

CLOVER

Alright, how many baddies we know that hate shopping.

SAM

It doesn't matter, we have to stop them, then shopping.

CLOVER

Thank you.

The Robots charge right at the Spies. Suddenly the Nexters leap from the sky and land onto the ground. Randy takes out his sais out from his watch and twirls them. Stewart fires lasers out from his gauntlets and hitting some of the robots, hitting them and making them explode.

Billy swings his hammer at 3 robots smashing them into pieces. Mia throws a kick at an incoming robot and making him to fall onto the ground. Amy blows bubbles right at the robots making them trapped inside of the bubbles.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey I want to be part of the action.

Victor slam his fist down to the ground and made giant roots to pop out from the ground and throws them right at the robots, hitting them and made them to explode. Victor leaps off from 1 of the roots and whip his vine whips out from his wrist down onto the robots.

ALEX

Hey leave some for us.

The Spies take out their lipstick laser sword light sabers. They run towards the robots and swings them right at them and cutting them into halves. Sam kicks down a robot onto the ground and throws another kick at another robot.

Clover leaps into the air to dodge an attack from a robot and jabs her laser sword right at the back of the robot. She leaps off from the back of the robot and throws a kick at another robot and throws an uppercut punch at another robot and making it slice down the middle.

CLOVER

I am starting to think that we are fighting robots, more than our regular baddies.

ALEX

It looks like a trend for us.

Alex cartwheels to dodge an attack from a robot and throws a counter kick at it in the face. She throws exploding lipstick from her hands right at an incoming robot making it pin in its chest. The lipstick explodes on the robot and shattering it into pieces.

Victor whips his vine whips right at the robots and slicing them down the middles. Billy spins in the air and throws his hammers onto the robots and smashing them into pieces. Mia judo throws a robot over her shoulder and Maria fires her gravity gauntlets right at the robot making it float all the way up into the air.

Kitty turns her knob on her belt to transform into her tiger form. She roars and leaps into the air and dives down from the sky sand slice 3 robots in half. Steve dodges laser fire from several robots and swings his plasma sword right at a robot chopping their arms off and throws kicks at them and knocking them down to the ground.

SILVANA SAGA

I hope that's all of them, or we are all in trouble.

Silvana Saga slash her guitar making a shockwave to come out from it and causing all of the robots to power down and fall to the ground.

Then all of a sudden the pieces of the robots combine together into a giant robot. The Giant Robot fires missiles out from it's chest right at the spies and the others.

STACY

It's time to even the odds a little, with little girl.

Stacy press a button on her compowered. The Little Girl mecha robot lands onto the ground. Stacy enters into the robot.

The Little Girl Mecha turns on and marches right towards the giant robot. Stacy throws a punch right at the robot, but the robot transforms into liquid metal and absorbs Stacy's robot. Stacy ejects out from the robot just in time.

The giant robot becomes an even bigger robot.

SAM

Looks like we won't be able to take down that robot.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Leave it to me.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make giant roots to come out from the ground and wrap it around the giant robot and squeezing it.

ALEX

Good idea Victor.

AMY CHARLESTON

I hope it will hold him for long so we can think of a plan to destroy it.

Suddenly the robot started to rubble. Sam opens her compowered and presses buttons on it.

SAM

Guys this isn't good, due to the pressure of the roots wrapped around the robot, it will explode causing a shockwave to destroy everything around it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got this.

Victor uses his plant powers to grow all of the Shield it-fomisteds out from the ground and covering him, the Spies, Stacy and the Nexters and the people around them. The giant robot explodes causing a shockwave to come out from nowhere and destroys the tower and the hotel.

Victor uncovers himself and the others from the plant. The Spies and the others are in shock when they say the damage in front of them.

CLOVER

Holly Smokes.

They saw the destroyed buildings everywhere. People are crying due to the destruction of the explosion.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is my fault, I wasn't thinking straight.

SAM

Don't worry about that Victor, let's just go back home.

CUT TO

EXT. TOP OF BUILDING BERLIN GERMANY

On the rooftop of a nearby building in Berlin, Photoshot was on top of the building and uses his robot it eye to zoom in on them.

PHOTOSHOOT'S P.O.V

The WOOHP jet hovers over them and sucks the Spies, Victor, Stacy and the Nexters up through the tube.

RETURN TO SCENE

PHOTOSHOT

Targets gone, now time for phase 2.

CUT TO

INT. THE SPIES' PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM LATER

The Spies and Victor return into the living room. Alex flops onto the coach and Clover turns on the TV.

On the TV was disaster footage from today all the way from Germany.

BRITISH NEWS REPORTER (V.O)

What you see now is destruction over a giant robot earlier today, investigators are still searching for what had happened her today.

CLOVER

Thanks a lot Greatest Plant Tamer in the world.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I said I was sorry.

ALEX

At least it won't get any worse.

SAM

It did get worse look at this newspaper.

Sam puts the newspaper onto the table. They look at the front of the newspaper and see that they, Victor, Stacy and the Nexters are on the front cover.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey that's us.

ALEX

Do you know what this means?

CLOVER

That we are famous.

SAM

Or someone is out there to expose out secret.

Sam calls Jerry on her compowered.

SAM

Jerry WOOHP, us right now.

The Spies and Victors are WOOHPed through the floor.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JERRY'S OFFICE LATER

In the office Jerry was looking over the newspaper that the Spies and Victor brought in.

JERRY

Oh my, this is seriously bad.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So what do you think Jerry?

JERRY

I think you shall go to the source of the newspaper and find out why.

CLOVER

If we are going to do that we need to have some gadgets.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Luckily I have those ready.

The Spies and Victor transforms into their spy uniforms.

G.L.A.D.I.S

For this mission, you'll need the Quick Scanning Diamond Ring, the X-Ray Sunglasses, the Superior Ultra Hearing Microphones, the Tracking Magnet Hairclip, the Laser Lipstick Light Saber and for Victor, the Missile Launching Backpack, the Grappling Hook yoyo, the Force Field Watch, and the Super Duper Sticky Chocolate Sauce.

ALEX

Thanks G.L.A.D.I.S with this we will get our baddy.

JERRY

Be careful Spies, if this get out even more our secret will be revealed.

SAM

We will as always.

Jerry presses a button on his desk and made the Spies and Victor drop down through the hole.

CUT TO

EXT. NEWSPAPER OFFICE CALIFORNIA DAYTIME LATER

At the entrance of the Newspaper office, the Spies and Victor arrive in front of it.

SAM

Well this is the place.

ALEX

I don't know how they get their hands on footage of us?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Enough talk let's find out right now.

CLOVER

But let's first put on some disguises.

The Spies disguise them as journalist and Victor disguises himself as a young intern.

CUT TO

INT. NEWSPAPER OFFICE MAIN FLOOR LATER

The Spies and Victor enter into the office. The people in the office are busy.

FEMALE WORKER

(to Male Worker)

Could you make copies of this article for me?

MALE WORKER

Yes, I will get to that right away.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It looks like it's busy in here.

SAM

Let's split up to cover more ground.

CUT TO

INT. NEWSPAPER OFFICE PRINTING ROOM

Clover enters into the printing room where the giant printing machine is printing out newspapers of the Spies and the others on the front cover. The workers on the floor look confused?

SUPERVISOR

Stop the presses.

The presses stop. The Supervisor picks up a newspaper up from the presses. He throws it into the trash.

SUPERVISOR

That's the 5th time today.

CUT TO

INT. NEWSPAPER OFFICE CUBICLES

Victor and Alex walk into the cubicles where some of the journalist are up at 1 computer figuring out a situation.

MALE WORKER 2

Do you know who has done this?

FEMALE WORKER 2

I don't know.

CUT TO

INT. NEWSPAPER OFFICE HEAD JOURNALIST'S OFFICE

Sam pocks her head into the head office and walks into the office. Sam walks up to the computer and uses the Scanning Ring to scan the computer.

SAM

(looking at the ring.)

No way.

(into her ear com)

Guys you won't believe what I found.

CUT TO

INT. NEWSPAPER OFFICE MAIN FLOOR LATER

The Spies and Victor return to the main floor. Sam opens up her compowered and turns on the information.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So what does it say?

SAM

It saids that the computer was hacked.

ALEX

But, by who?

Suddenly Clover's compowered rings. She takes it out from her pocket and opens it up.

JERRY

Spies, I have bad news, some of our spy friends have been kidnapped.

THE SPIES

(together)

What!

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But who wants to kidnap them?

JERRY

It could be a connection with the newspaper story.

SAM

We have to save them before someone else we know is kidnapped.

CLOVER

Let's keep an eye on Troy, he might be the next target.

ALEX

We have to keep an eye on him.

FADE TO

INT. MARTIAL ARTS STUDIO DAYTIME LATER

At the Martial Arts Studio Troy was teaching a class, show his sword swings to the students.

Suddenly the Spies and Victor run into the room.

CLOVER

Troy thank goodness that you are alright.

TROY MIMZOA

What brings you here?

SAM

Troy this is short notice but you have to leave.

TROY MIMZOA

How come?

Suddenly the students stand up off from the floor and transform into robots. Photoshot comes out from the crowd of robots.

CLOVER

That's why, I hope this won't affect our relationship.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am assuming that this is the people who took the picture won't stop until they have all of us.

ALEX

We have to fight our way through this to find out who is behind all of this.

The Spies, Victor and Troy transform into their spy uniforms and go into their fighting stances.

Photoshot and the robots charge right at them. Troy pulls out his samurai sword and chops a robot down the middle and throws a kick at another one.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate the kendo swords into the air and throws them right at the robots jabbing them into each of the robot's chest and making them explode. He leaps into the air and throws punches and kicks right at the robots and making them smash against the wall.

CLOVER

(To the robots)

Don't you dare lay a hand on my Troy Boy.

Clover throws punches at the incoming robots and making them fall backwards onto the ground. She leaps off from the ground and throws kicks at them making them stumbled backwards.

Alex throws a flying jump kick at them and knocking 1 of their heads off and throws another kick at them and knocking another one of their heads off. Suddenly a robot throws a punch at Alex, but she blocks the punch and judo throws the robot onto another robot.

Sam goes into her fighting stances and faces against Photoshot.

PHOTOSHOT

You shall be judged and soon your organization shall fall.

SAM

Being judged what does that mean?

Photoshot fires a flash of light at Sam. She closes her eyes and tuck and rolls over to him and leg him to the floor.

Photoshot fires a laser right at Sam, but she dodges the attack and throws a kick right at it. Photoshot throws a punch at her, and then a kick at her hitting her in the chest. Sam counter the attack and knocking him against the wall.

Photoshot pushes off against the wall and throws a punch at Sam hitting the ground and making a hole to appear on the ground. Sam throws a kick at it and hitting it in the head. Photoshot grabs her by the shirt and throws it against the wall.

PHOTOSHOT

Your organization needs to be judged by the head office.

ALEX

Head office what does he mean?

Clover got hit by a robot and throws a back kick at it.

CLOVER

Um, hello WOOHP is the head office, do you work for WOOHP?

PHOTOSHOT

I don't work for WOOHP I work for the GSA Global Spy agency the official head of all other spy agencies.

Victor tackles a robot onto the floor and Troy slices one of the robot's arms off and kicks it to the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What do you mean the head of all spy agencies?

TROY MIMZOA

I think he is talking about a place that operates all other spy agencies at once.

PHOTOSHOT

Correct.

CLOVER

But why are you after us?

PHOTOSHOT

To gather you to be judged.

ALEX

WE know that but why?

PHOTOSHOT

To be judged about your previous missions and your punishment for breaking the rules.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We don't care of what rules you make, it's time to scrap you down into pieces.

TROY MIMZOA

The boy is right.

Troy runs right at Photoshot and swings sword right at it. Photoshot caught the sword and flashes a bright light out from it's 1 eye.

The light turns off and Photoshot and Troy are gone.

ALEX

Photoshot and Troy are gone.

CLOVER

Where did he take him?

SAM

Don't worry I put the Tracking Magnet Hairclip on it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into his spy watch)

Jerry we need you right away.

CUT TO

EXT. SKIES OVER EUROPE LATER

The WOOHP Jet flies over the skies of Europe.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHPJET MOVING

The Spies, Victor, Jerry and G.L.A.D.I.S are in the WOOHP Jet with G.L.A.D.I.S and Clover piloting the jet.

JERRY

So let me get this straight , a robot from the G.S.A is the one who is kidnapping all of your spy friends, is that correct?

ALEX

You got that right.

JERRY

I am afraid that this is going to happen 1 day.

CLOVER

(mad)

Wait, Jerry you know about this?

JERRY

(apologizes)

I am afraid so, I am so sorry for all of this.

CLOVER

Alright, I am starting to think that all spies of ours just can't tell the truth.

SAM

We can talk about that later, right now we have our spy friends to save.

FADE TO

EXT. WAREHOUSE BUILT ON THE SIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN EUROPE LATER

The Spies, Victor, Jerry and G.L.A.D.I.S made it to the warehouse.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is 1 good place to build a warehouse.

JERRY

Just be alarmed, the G.S.A is very, very, very, very highly trained.

SAM

They are highly trained, but so are we.

Sam puts on the X-Ray Sunglasses on her face.

SAM'S P.O.V X-RAY SUNGLASSES

Sam sees that there are 5 people inside of the warehouse.

RETURN TO SCENE

SAM

Looks like that they are all inside.

G.L.A.D.I.S

But the door is made out of titanium, there is no way to get inside of the warehouse.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Allow me.

Victor made his hands into a dragon claw form and uses his plant manipulation powers to make giant roots to come out from the ground and jabs them right into the titanium door. He rips it open creating a hole in the door.

CLOVER

Good thing we have the world's greatest plant tamer to help us out on this one.

CUT TO

INT. WAREHOUSE

The Spies, Victor. Jerry and G.L.A.D.I.S walk into the warehouse. Suddenly the hole of the door closed shut.

SAM

The hole is seeled shut.

ALEX

This is 1 freaky warehouse.

TROY MIMZOA (O.S)

Clover, spies over here.

The Spies, Victor, Jerry and G.L.A.D.I.S run over to Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy and Troy who are wrapped in rope in the middle of the warehouse.

CLOVER

Oh thank goodness that you guys are alright.

BRITNEY

Look out up there.

Photoshot fires a laser beam down onto them. Victor projects a force field out from his force field watch to reflect the laser beam back at Photoshot.

Clover uses the laser lipstick light saber to cut the others free from the rope.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Come on let's get out of here.

PHOTOSHOT

No you don't.

Photoshot leaps off from the bridge and lands onto the floor. Britney, Blaine, Dean, and Stacy transform into their spy uniforms.

JERRY

You won't get away with this.

PHOTOSHOT

Already did, the GSA sabotage the front pages of each newspaper to give you a warning and we spy on you all for years to make sure that you're doing a good job, but now we see that some of you mess up with things and must be punished.

ALEX

The only thing that you get punished is you.

BLAINE

Let's get him spies.

Victor fires missiles from his missile launching backpack right at Photoshot. He dodges the attack as the missiles hit the ceiling and debris falls from the ceiling onto the floor.

Photoshot presses a big button onto the wall. Suddenly the warehouse starts to shake.

SAM

Sounds like an avalanche.

STACY

We got to get out of here, right now.

CUT TO

EXT. WAREHOUSE BUILT ON THE SIT OF THE MOUNTAIN

The Spies and the others run out from the warehouse. The snow piles on top of the warehouse.

DEAN

Good thing that we are out.

SAM

Including him.

Photoshot runs down the tarmac. Victor uses his grappling hook yoyo and launches it right at Photoshot, making the yoyo wrap around him.

Photoshot breaks free from the grappling hook and slides down the mountain side.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I thought that was going to work.

G.L.A.D.I.S

After him.

The Spies and the others run after Photoshot.

CUT TO

EXT. MOUNTAIN SIDE HIGHWAY EUROPE.

Photoshot slides onto a highway. Cars stop in front of him. Photoshot runs down the highway. The Spies and the others slide down and run after him.

Photoshot leaps over cars and keeps on running. The Spies and the others chase after him.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Use your jetpack backpacks and jet shoes to get close up to him.

JERRY

Good thinking G.L.A.D.I.S

The Spies and the others use their jetpack backpacks and jet shoes to blast off and chase catch up to Photoshot.

G.L.A.D.I.S floats into the air and Jerry hops onto her and flies after the rest.

Photoshot turns it's head over and fires lasers right at the spies and the others. Victor activates a force field out from his watch and reflects the laser fire back at him, but the laser fire hits the mountain instead making rock and snow to fall onto the road.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Almost got him.

SAM

Nice try Victor.

Photoshot runs into a tunnel and the Spies and the others follow after him.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNTAIN SIDE HIGHWAY TUNNEL

Photoshot runs into the tunnel leaping over cars in his way. They chase after him. Photoshot picks up an oncoming car and throws it right at the Spies and the others. Victor uses his vine whips to grab the oncoming car and place it onto the road.

JERRY

Nice save Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

WE are almost close to him.

Photoshot fires a net out from his eye right at the Spies and the others trapping them in the net and making them fall to the ground.

ALEX

Ohhh so close.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Time to stop this robot in it's track with the Super Duper Sticky Chocolate Sauce.

Victor fires the chocolate sauce right at Photoshot. Photoshot got stuck in the chocolate sauce at the end of the tunnel. The Spies and the others break free from the net and go after Photoshot.

CUT TO

EXT. END OF MOUNTAIN SIDE TUNNEL

The Spies and the others reach the end of the tunnel. Suddenly GSA agents came and pointed their laser blasters right at the Spies and the others.

GSA AGENT 1

Freeze WOOHP agents, you are under arrest.

JERRY

Oh my.

Jerry looked worried and he and the others raise their hands up into the air. The GSA agents handcuffed them.

CLOVER

Sammy is this the end for us?

SAM

I am afraid so. Jerry?

JERRY

Looks like it.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
